


now that i meet you again.

by turningpoet



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningpoet/pseuds/turningpoet
Summary: it took five years of isolation for korra to simply realise her feelings for asami.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 28





	now that i meet you again.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this fic was written to fulfill another assignment score for my creative writing course. i did proofread this but honestly.. *crikets* hehe. english is not my first language so i apologize for any grammar mistakes. thank you aaaand happy reading, i guess!

It was snowing, like it’s always been in the Southern Water Tribe, when Korra strolled down the road from nearby convenience store; a steamed bun on her hand and a bottle of kalenutsco on the other. Korra was taking the holiday off from the buzz of Republic City after spending almost every year round full studying at the Wan Shi Tong University. She had taken a major of Marine Biology; the reason was just solely because she's a Water Tribe and she loves animals. Naga and Pabu can confirm that. It has been 5 years after she opened the final spirit world portal at the heart of the Earth Kingdom, Korra was uneasy of the troubles that kept appearing after that portal was accidentally summoned, for two years alone she had been keeping those troubles at bay since she was the Avatar after all. However, all of her friends have finally found their own paths other than being the Avatar helpers. Mako achieved a higher rank in the police department while also maintaining a very good position as King Wu's personal bodyguard; Bolin was contented with whatever job he could do whenever he wasn't in the ring on a probending tournament for he was an all-rounder. (Bolin told Korra that he couldn't do probending for all his life so he was looking for a steadier job.. mostly for his muscles later in his late days), and Asami stayed in the Republic City. ever since her father died in the last great battle against Kuvira's army, Asami swore on her mother that she would do whatever it takes to make Future Industries great again and ever since she swore on that, Asami strayed the furthest from the group. Sometimes when Korra lied in her bed, wide awake at late night, she wondered why she never once bumped into Asami despite being in the Republic City all the time. She would like to believe that it was what the universe wanted for both of them, or maybe Korra was just a useless coward even though she missed Asami.

Everything that happened in the past five years have made Korra’s decision of leaving the Avatar duties behind and start a new page in her life even firmer. Toph was right, Korra was the worst Avatar.

.

"Why don't you just go see her at her house? You know where she lives, right?"

Ming had asked Korra on their last day of finals before semester's off. Ming was an airbender girl (one of the bunch whom magically showed up after Korra fought Vaatu), Korra met her after she entered university. Ming was of course, younger than Korra since she had nothing stopping her from going to college at normal age. As selfish as it sounds, Korra was glad she met Ming. Sometimes Ming felt like Jinorah's replacement. It also has been awhile since last she saw Jinorah.

"I don't know if that's going to be a good idea." Answered Korra.

"Why not? You're friends! You just haven't been talking for.. a long time." Ming's eyebrows furrowed and once she realised her own words, her eyebrows arched. "Right. I see the problem."

Korra only sighed, she bended the water from their shared bathroom's sink and washed her face with it. "I just wished talking to people is as easy as bending."

"And even with bending and being the Avatar, I'm not that good at it."

The floating drop of water broke at Korra's words.

"You made me and a countless of people out there airbenders," Said Ming, she bended a whirl of warm wind and aimed it at Korra; drying her wet hands and face. "You're not so bad, Avatar Korra."

Korra laughed then she continued to pack her clothes. "I'm going home for the holiday. Are you coming? I heard your mom's side is a Water Tribe."

Ming shook her head, "My boyfriend's in the city, I’m going to spend time with him. I don't know if I’m going home next week though so don't wait for me!"

"Ooh, someone's got a date." Korra whistled as she reached for the door. "Good luck, Ming."

.

Korra was almost sure she saw it wrong when the corner of her eyes caught a glimpse of gold glimmering from the corner of her eyes. When she turned around though, Korra saw what she believed was Asami. She could not be mistaken that it was Asami, standing in front of Southern Water Tribe's fanciest fine dining place while shaking hand with some man. Korra never contemplated so much in her life before she was placed in this right moment; Avatar Korra, always so upfront, impulsive, thrill-driven. Nothing like her successor, Avatar Aang. And now she found herself not knowing what to do because Asami was just right across the street.

Korra calculated some quick math in her head; she's got no knacks for it, honestly. so Korra decided to just follow her instinct (although this was no Avatar duty at all) and walked to Asami.

The first thing her brain told her after the failed quick math calculation was to act as natural as possible. "Asami?" Korra was glad Asami wasn't facing her because for some odd reasons Korra felt she would be more relieved if the woman in front of her wasn't Asami, she would be more relieved if she was mistaken.

But she wasn't mistaken. It was Asami.

The moment Asami turned around Korra lost her five senses. It was four o'clock and Korra had a total eclipse of heart.

"Korra? What are you doing here?" Asked Asami. Her face is as puzzled as hers.

Korra only had to answer the question but she felt thousands of emotions rushing over her. Korra was visibly shaking of not knowing what to say and do but Asami took it as she was freezing by the wind so Asami just pulled a small smile and said, "let's go inside." well, Kora wished she had water bended herself into a giant block of ice.

.

Once they were inside the restaurant, Korra sat across Asami. It was quite an odd sight to the other customer for Asami was dressed in her best formal outfit while Korra was only in her training sets (she still gripped on that bottle of kalenutsco because of how nervous she was).

"So?" Asami started the conversation again. "What are you doing here?"

Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she brought her freezing hands up to her mouth then she blew a small fire to them; hoping it would help her with the indescribable nervousness she was feeling. "I’m on a holiday, my term ended a few days ago so I’m seeing my parents."

"I see.. So I guess it's true what people have been talking. They say you got into university and is taking a course."

"Ah, yeah, well. What’s people talking about me is often true." Korra scratched the back of her head and she let out a chuckle while pulling her signature slanted grin.

"Not about the bad ones, though." said Asami.

A silence fell between them. The person in front of Korra was Asami, the Asami he knew for all her life, the Asami who stayed by her side all the time she was trying to do her duties as the Avatar, the calm and collected Asami. She was Asami whom Korra familiar with yet why was she feeling a strange emotion that she never felt before?

"It’s nice seeing you again, Korra." Asami opened her mouth again after a series of silence.

Korra only nodded, she wanted to escape this situation but at the same time her conscience told her that this was no time for her to run away again so she blurted the next lines she was about to say. "I’m sorry, Asami. I missed you.. Are you okay? How are you?"

Asami smiled, she has always been beautiful and Korra never had a hard time admitting that fact but today, she took more time admiring Asami.

"It was hard at first, I could barely do anything. I kept getting reminder that I’m really alone in this world right now-"

"No, you aren't alone, Asami." Korra cut in.

Asami laughed, "Hey, I’m not finished."

Korra folded her lips into a thin line as she nodded.

"Yeah like I said it was hard, I forgot about everything else but my sadness so I just started working crazily in order to get rid of the grief. It worked, Future Industries is saved it's bigger than ever now, I got rid of the grief and in the process little did I know I also got rid of my friends. I got rid of you." Her head hung lower as she finished her words.

"By the time I realise, it was already too late. I didn't know how to reach out to you or Mako or Bolin again." Asami took a deep breath before she looked at Korra again.

Korra could see the sadness in her eyes and she ache to soothe them. Once she heard the reasons from Asami herself, all the rage she imagined back then if somehow they meet again melted down into a pool of concerns in the pit of her heart. Korra thought she would despise Asami for leaving her behind the same amount she despises herself for ruining her friends’ life by putting them in constant danger but no, Korra didn't despise Asami. Korra understood her reasons and she realizes it wasn't anger or frustration she was feeling after all these times.

"It’s okay, Asami.. I ran away too. After we won the battle against Kuvira’s army I realised I did lost a great deal of things. Mako and your father. And after that you guys just went your own way, I understand it was time to move on though I couldn't accept that. For two years after the battle I fought and dealt with the spirits, the elections, the underground bandits in the city that Amon left behind. I wasn't alone in all of those fights, of course. Tenzin, Mako and Bolin helped me a great deal but at the end of the day they got back to their life, you know. Mako has police works, Bolin has probending, Tenzin has his family and whole new air nomads to train. I.." Korra sighed a long sigh, she buried her face in her hands in order to hold her tears.

"I always go back to my place alone. I don't want to just deal with fighting the spirits and the bad guys, I want to do other things, too. So I disappeared, I haven't been doing any defending for the past 3 years. I haven't been the Avatar I’m supposed to be." Korra’s tears broke at the end.

Asami moved from her seat to sit beside Korra and she hugged her.

"Am I wrong for wanting new life, Asami? Am I wrong for feeling lonely? Because the last time Tenzin saw me, he- he looked at me with so many disappointments in his eyes."

"No, Korra." said Asami as she stroked Korra’s hair. "Tenzin just doesn't know your reason, he wasn't disappointed in you."

"I’m sorry I’ve been such a coward, I didn't reach out to you first.. I thought you hated me. Sorry I couldn't be there just like how you were there for me, Asami. I thought I have gotten better ever since Amon but no.. I did not."

Asami shushed her as she kept hugging Korra while she continuously chanted series of comforting whispers. At that moment, Korra was not the Avatar nor was the coward who ran away from her responsibilities, Korra just Korra.

.

After they shared more hearty conversations over a hot seaweed ramen and fancy kalenutsco milkshake (Korra had to hide her own neglected bottled kalenutsco in her pocket when the waitress came to their table), it had come the time to part ways again and all the warmth Korra’s body just seeped in were suddenly gone again.

"How long are you staying in here?" Korra asked Asami as they were back in the front of the restaurant again.

"Two more days, I’m originally here for a business trip."

"Can’t you stay longer? My parents would love to see you, you know." asked Korra, unaware of the tinge of red appearing on her cheeks.

Asami smiled again as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears; her fingertips brushing lightly against the surface of her golden hairpin, one that Korra was very familiar with for she has worn that before. "Yeah, I guess I can work on that."

Korra’s inside suddenly felt another rush of emotions but this time they were less shaky and more balanced; everything felt so warm to her ignoring the fact that they were in the South Pole.

"I’m so glad I met you again, Asami.."

"I used to hate business trips but this one sure changes some perspective for me." said Asami in a jest.

Korra grumbled, "where are you staying?"

"At Varrick's Inn."

"Okay, i guess I’ll see you tomorrow? I’ll pick you up."

"Okay. Let’s not stop seeing each other after this."

Korra nodded and they exchanged a knowing look before Asami walked to her auto-mobile.

"Asami, wait!!" Korra shouted.

"I.. I think I like you."

Asami walked further from her car and nearer to where Korra stood, with a gentle look in her eyes she kissed Korra’s cheek.

"I think I like you, too."


End file.
